Maximilian Timothy Rhys III
Powers/Abilities He has none, other than being ridiculously smart and knowing how to get stains out of everything. He has extensive medical knowledge and has the ability to fix almost anything. Since joining the MSoH, he’s having fun with learning about the physiology of non-humans and the mechanics of certain weaponry. He also has basic knowledge of martial arts, and can probably defend himself from a common street mugger without too much trouble. However, he’s a skinny dude, and he’d much rather verbally kick someone’s ass than do it physically (mostly because he’d probably fail). 'Role' Max’s position in the MSoH is some great clusterfuck between a Mary Poppins, an Alfred Pennyworth, a John Watson, and an IT technician. Oh, and also probably a really convenient plumber/cable guy. Basically, he just patches people up, keeps all the computers going, and makes sure no one leaves muddy footprints around the house. He likes having responsibilities, as he’d never seemed to have any before. Biography Max comes from a privileged, high-society background with a socialite father and an absent mother. He doesn’t know (and doesn’t remember) his birth mother, and neither, as it seems, does his father. This doesn’t bother him as much as it probably should, as he was raised by a gaggle of caretakers all vying for his father’s good graces. His father, wealthy man that he was, acquired his money and power by way of several government and lucrative company contracts. His father designed high-tech computer software and hardware, of which were extremely profitable. It was from him that Max most likely inherited his talents. Upon discovery that Max was a prodigy at a young age, (a “little super-genius,” his father liked to brag) he was immediately thrown into a world of studies and only studies. It wasn’t long before he knew the ins and outs of anything electronic. A handful of years passed until Max soon grew bored with the lack of challenge. He then turned to the medical field in hopes of sparking some interest. Being the extremely obnoxious kid-Einstein he was, he grew bored with that, too (and disliked it more than computers— people were really hard to deal with). Unfortunately, to Max’s father’s dismay, Max suffered terribly when it came to human interactions. Max was only interested in his work, and he rarely communicated with anyone other than his caretakers and bodyguards. Oh, and those pesky kidnappers. By the time Max turned fifteen, he’d been kidnapped four times. It was at age nine (his second time being kidnapped) that he got his scar. Max insists that there are no other interesting facts to go along with the story— the criminal had been caught, and in his desperation, had slit Max’s throat. The knife had gone fairly deep, but thanks to the miracles of modern technology, he had healed fairly well. Although, to this day, Max cannot (or will not; this is up for debate) speak. Doctors speculate that his larynx had probably been more damaged than initially thought. Psychologists attest that he’d been traumatized, and his voice loss had been the result. (Though Max denies vehemently that he’d been traumatized. He thinks he’s pretty well-adjusted.) So at 21, jaded by life and bored with nothing to challenge him, it wasn’t until he discovered the MSoH that he finally thought he might be interested in something again. Personality Although stoic and reserved, Max is neither shy nor secretive. He’ll answer any questions you have for him honestly. He doesn’t see the point in lying, unless in extenuating circumstances. He also speaks in a monotone voice and seems constantly disappointed in everyone. He is prone to sarcasm and is not often impressed. Attire/Appearance 'Civillian' * 'Superhero' * Other He’s mute, but communicates through a keyboard-device-thingy strapped his left forearm. He types into it, and it speaks for him in a creepy robotic voice. Although oftentimes, he’ll most likely think your stupidity does not merit an answer and will just stare at you blankly. Can also bake really awesome cookies and is not afraid to give people bedtimes. And has a crippling fear of water (does not swim well). Likes Dislikes Relationships Gallery Category:Support Category:Characters Category:Canon